Various electronic devices that establish wireless communication using the 2.4 GHz radio wave frequency band are known. A wireless switch is one example of such an electronic device. The wireless switch may be arranged at a wall to be used to switch on/off a light, for example.
Such a wireless switch may use a battery or an indoor 100V power outlet as its power source. However, in the case where a battery is used, replacement of the battery may be burdensome. In the case where an indoor power outlet is used, the position of the wireless switch may be fixed so that the wireless switch cannot be freely moved. Thus, usability of the wireless switch is compromised in either case. Accordingly, techniques are being proposed for arranging a power generator device within the wireless switch.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a power generator device to be embedded within a small electronic device. The disclosed power generator device generates power by rotating a disk-shaped magnet within a coil to change the magnetic flux through the coil.